This invention relates to register move operations for a computer.
Many conventional programmable processors, such as digital signal processors (DSP), include a variety of internal registers for use when processing data. One type of register, referred to as a data register, is primarily used to store the results of a current operation and to supply the results to subsequent operations. The data registers are often grouped into a set of registers referred to as a register file.
A second type of register is a pointer register that is typically used to store an address. Unlike the data stored by the data registers, which is often provided directly to an execution unit within the processor, the addresses stored by the pointer registers are primarily used to retrieve data from a memory system. A group of pointer registers often includes a stack pointer, a frame pointer and a number of general-purpose pointer registers.